The Opening Dance
by Blade Of Sakura
Summary: Pairings stand: 1/R, 2/H, 3/OC, 4/C, 5/S. AU They were made to be the strongest, smartest, and deadliest. They were trained to stop the original pilots to the Gundams. What happens when their mission is still left undone?
1. Prologue

The Opening Dance

Key

/.../ thoughts

"..." speech

(...) notes and nonsense

_Italics_ emphasis

Pairings: Heero/Relena, Duo/Hilde, Quatre/Catherine, Wufei/Sally, Noin/Zechs

Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. All original characters are mine.**

Author's Notes: I have introduced a new character and she is mine. If you want to use her ask me first. She is also a minister and I thought that it would be interesting to have another political person thrown into the lives of the Gundam gang :). So, enjoy all of the twists that I have thrown in! R&R!

**Chapter 1**

Natalie Avenel shifted in her seat out of frustration. Today wasn't going as good as she had planned.

It already had consisted of an early rushed breakfast at six that morning and what seemed like endless meetings that wouldn't stop until two that afternoon when she was able to stop the fast pace for a quick lunch then it was more stuffy meetings and dull old men.

The hasty lunch she could handle but there were only so many stuffy, boring old men that she could deal with.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present as the meeting full of senators and delegates looked her way for some input that she might provide. Quickly rewinding the conversation in her mind, she continued on the path of the meeting and gave her input.

"No, I do not agree to the proposition. These manufacturers of mobile suits need to give their share to the Earth Sphere United Nation. Those weapons of war inflicted much destruction on the Earth and Colonies. They lost billions of dollars with this new peace and who's to say that they won't try to help these rogue factions that are attacking civilians?"

"To have the manufacturers build a small army for the senators and delegates of the whole Earth Sphere to use in defense would be insane. Those machines are unnecessary and would lead to other things than protection." The men seemed ruffled by her bold declaration that they should completely disregard the proposition laid out before them since it wouldn't be in the 'best interests of the ESUN'.

They voted an hour later and Natalie knew that she had lost even before she saw the 27 votes for the proposition verses the 5 votes against it.

She needed to get away from the stupid fools; now. Before she could be excused from the meeting, Natalie gathered her computer and briefcase before walking out of the room.

/If they are going to be stupid and produce mobile suits then I will have to do something to get rid of them. They can't produce any more or there will be another war on our hands and the last one was only two years ago./ Natalie could remember clearly that day that she had fought a little girls' mobile suits, the thought of how a little child could be used in such a way; she still got chills just thinking about it.

She paused to look herself in the mirror. /Had it been so long ago? So very long since, she had been on the battle field and inside one of the mobile suits to defeat the factions: Oz, Romefeller, and, later, White Fang followed by Madimaya./ She sighed at her reflection.

Maybe it was time to visit her cousin Hilde; if she was fast getting home and packing, she could catch the three o'clock flight to the L2 Colony. Her smile bloomed with the idea and she turned down the hall already dialing Hilde's number on her phone.

"Hey, Hilde, how do you feel about me coming to visit you and Duo for a while?" Natalie paused to listen to Hilde speak with a smile on her face.

"How delightful, and, yes, I would love to! No, I won't impose on your space but I will insist on being with you both close to every hour while I'm there... No, the meetings today didn't go well...Yes, I would love to tell you all of the dry details... Alright, I will see you guys soon. Love you both! Bye!" Once she hung up, she was already in her car and starting to pull out of the parking lot to head to her apartment.

Her next call was to her secretary to inform her that she was taking a much needed vacation. On the other side of the line her secretary was smiling as she jotted down notes of what Natalie wanted done while she was gone.

Who else, other than the famed Miss Avenel, would suddenly decide that she had had enough and take a few days off, only to come back to fight more vigorously for what she believed in than when she had left?

Natalie smiled to herself as the L2 Colony came into her window view. She was almost there, all she had to do was be patient and wait for them to dock the port and she would be off to find Hilde and Duo. They made such a great couple and they had so much love between them that it sometimes hurt Natalie to visit them.

She knew that she had allowed her occupation take over her life until the point that she didn't have time for socializing or 'meeting the right guy' out at a club or going on a date.

Natalie couldn't stand any hard alcohol and preferred the fruit drinks because they reminded her of a slushy, only better. But, lonely or not, she still had family that loved and supported her when she needed it.

The shuttle docked and Natalie stood with everyone else. When she walked through the gate into the terminal she was greeted with great enthusiasm; she was hugged and kissed on the cheeks by both of them before moving off in order to get Natalie's luggage.

Hilde smiled at Natalie as Duo got her bags as they came down onto the rotating belt. "So, how were the meetings today? Where there any stuffy, old men with their heads balding and such thick accents that you couldn't understand them?" Hilde asked with a wicked smile as Natalie returned the smile with one of her own.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But there is a main reason to my visit. I want to tell you both later. Once I do, Duo might want to call in the Group to talk to them about it." Natalie said with the smile fading with the unpleasant knowledge of the proposition that had been up for voting.

Hilde frowned. "Is it that bad? They haven't been out of war for more than two years and they have done something that could possibly throw us back into the fighting again, haven't they?" She paused and gave a sigh of pure frustration.

"How I hate politicians they never think about the consequences of their decisions. Not that you're a politician, Nat, but you know how I feel about this subject. The only time that you seem to come visit us anymore is when the council has made a bad decision." Hilde stated, upset as Duo came back with Natalie's bags.

He set the bags down, looked at the women, and sighed. "What's happened now, Nat?" He asked and seemed resigned to doing something about the wrong that had been committed.

Natalie only smiled at the two of them before giving them both hugs of appreciation. "You two have no idea how much I've missed you!" She stated with warmth and all her love for them.

"How about we head to your house, let me cook dinner, since I'm counting on crashing at your house for tonight, and allow me to tell you all the details over hot food?" She offered and saw how they agreed instantly without even hesitating to open up their home to her.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts and grabbed a few of her bags from Duo. "Well, let's get going then." Natalie said and followed the couple to their car.

Once they reached home, Hilde took Natalie's bags upstairs herself while Natalie made herself comfortable in the kitchen. As she started cooking her special pasta, Natalie talked with Duo about all that he was planning on doing for his and Hilde's future.

Somehow, the subject got turned around to the subject of military and war.

"Natalie, how did such great girls like you and Hilde end up going out for the military?" Duo asked as he grabbed a slice of tomato and nibbled at it thoughtfully. He watched for her reaction but noticed how she controlled her emotions and looked at him musingly.

"Have you not asked Hilde? You've been married for a while now. Why haven't you asked before now?" Natalie tilted her head to look at Duo as he answered her. The move reflected the sun's rays in such a way that her raven colored hair seemed to have a blue-purple tint to it.

Duo smiled at Natalie as he thought over his answer and settled on the truth as the best method of getting the answers he wanted.

"Well, the other day I was looking through some old files that I had from the wars and I noticed that in one photo taken of me in a public area you were in the background." His smile had slowly faded as he spoke until it was entirely gone.

"There wasn't anything casual about you, although you were wearing a nice sundress, there was a gun being slipped back into your purse. Why? Was I a target that you were sent to kill or was it something more?" Duo asked with a steely glint in his eye.

Natalie stopped cutting the tomato and set the knife down gently on the cutting board. Then she looked steadily into Duo's eyes. "You might want to sit down to hear about this." She stated with a coolness that reminded him of Heero's emotionless voice.

Duo sat at the bar and waited for Natalie to speak.

Natalie waited a few short moments before turning to look Duo square in the eyes. "I want you to know that I had been ordered to do it- wait, you wouldn't know about anything would you..." She stopped to organize her thoughts before starting to tell Duo her and Hilde's story.

Taking a deep breath she started over. "I had been born for fighting. I wasn't born in the 'normal' way that others are born, I was born and breed in a laboratory. Hilde was engineered in a laboratory but she was implanted in her mother's womb and was born normally. She was taken back from her mother a short time after she was born; because they wanted to see who was the strongest out of the two of us." Natalie paused as her past came back in flashes of pain.

"The doctors that had made us had created us to become the next generation of soldiers. Both of us are as strong as, or stronger, than any of the Gundam pilots. We were made female so that we could get close to all of you and destroy you." She sighed and rubbed at the headache that was starting in her temples.

"We both had chips embedded into our brains so that we could be controlled. There are four others just like Hilde and I, who were, also, made and given controlling chips, but they don't like to remember and all of them try to forget. We have nightmares and sometimes they come true, it's unnerving occasionally." Natalie stood to pace from the kitchen to the living room entrance.

"Duo, the reason that I was in that photo with a gun was because I had gotten orders to kill you, we all had received the same orders that day. All of the Gundam Pilots were to be destroyed that day so that evil could win the war." She stopped her pacing to look him in the eye.

"But something happened and we hadn't pulled our triggers. We actually gained something close to a free-will. I have been trying to find out what had happened so that I could use it again the next time _they_ try to control us. I believe that the ones that made us haven't died yet and it is very unnerving to me."

Duo blinked several times at this information. He had never guessed the extent of Hilde and Natalie's training. To think that it had started long before they were born. He was shocked.

Natalie stepped over to Duo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Duo, I'm close to finding out how to control my chip, and once I can, I'll help the others so that their chips can't control them anymore." She smiled at him before she squeezed his shoulder and turned back to making pasta.

Duo gathered his thoughts before speaking. "Hey, Natalie, who are the other female soldiers that were supposed to kill the Gundam Pilots?" He asked.

Natalie looked over at Duo with her assessing blue eyes before answering him. "You know them personally they are possibly the closest women to you. Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, and last but not least, our beloved Relena." With that said, she waited for the shock that would come from Duo.

* * *

Please review!!


	2. Tragedy

The Opening Dance

Key

/.../ thoughts

"..." speech

_Italics_ emphasis

--- Change of setting

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing. All original characters are mine.

/The stars are bright tonight…/

Relena thought as she walked into her bed room wrapped in a towel, drying her hair. With a sigh she sat down at the end of her bed and looked out at the night.

How many times had she done just this wondering where a certain perfect soldier was? But now her searching was over, if he wanted to be found by her then he would have been a long while ago.

In the two years since Madimaya, there hadn't been one word from Heero. Relena had tried everything she could think of, including the ex-gundam pilots. And the search was starting to drain more and more out of her as she continued to look for the elusive soldier. 

So, she was giving up.

Relena smiled sadly to herself, looking down at her hands.

"Am I that horrible of a person that he would avoid me with such vigor?" She asks before shaking her head and pushing back the burning behind her eyes.

She stands and drops her towels in her laundry basket before pulling on her nightclothes. Relena looks at herself in the mirror as she brushes her hair out before braiding it.

Behind her is the sound of a gun being cocked.

Relena lets a smile cross her lips as she turns to face the man she's tried to find for so long.

"How ironic, I stop my search and you come to me." She says and shakes her head. "If I had only thought of it sooner."

Relena pauses and tilts her head to the side.

"Heero, how have you been doing?"

He steps out of the shadows with the gun in his hand leading. His blue eyes are locked onto Relena's own.

"Relena, I have found out your secret. I've come to kill you."

She closes her eyes as a wave of pain and sadness washes over her.

"You've come all this way just to kill me like you promised so long ago?" She asks and opens her eyes to meet his piercing stare.

"Heero, what if I said that my mission, my new mission was only to make sure that the peace lasts and that I can understand you better than I did yesterday."

"Did you find out that I had had an operation to extract the chip that was placed in my brain? I was going too contact the other women and call them in to have them go through the same treatment. The men who made us for an evil purpose will not have their soldiers anymore."

Relena shakes her head once more. "Heero, were you so busy trying to find reasons to avoid me that you missed the very reason I was trying to find you?" She asks before taking a step closer to him.

"Heero, the reason that I was able to fight against my 'programming' was because I had actually fallen in love with you." She states and gives him a bright smile.

"Don't you see? I wanted to thank you before I tried to move on to find someone who would love me back."

Heero walks forward and lowers the gun to where it is pointing to the ground. He stares at Relena for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to her soft ones.

Relena's frozen for a moment before it registers that he's actually kissing her and she sinks into the kiss giving as much of her love to him with a kiss as she's able.

Heero pulls away and rests his forehead against Relena's.

"I would never want you to move on and find someone else when I am perfectly capable of holding you close me."

He then pulls her over to the bed and slips her nightgown off her shoulders laying kisses where ever there was bare skin.

/What did I do to win him?/ Relena asks herself before all thoughts are pushed from her mind.

---

Quatre holds Dorothy close to him and he presses a kiss to her forehead when he feels the warmth coming from the link he has with Heero. He smiles and looks down at Dorothy who's close to falling asleep.

"Heero finally gave in to his emotions. I'm happy for him and Relena." He says with a wistful look in his eyes.

Dorothy brushes some of her hair out of her eyes and runs a finger along her new eyebrows still not believing that the other blond had talked her into removing the split in them. She shakes her head at Quatre.

"You're just happy to have another couple to invite to our wedding in a few months." She states before looking him over. He really was good looking but she hadn't fallen for his looks, it had been his determination to see her recover after she had gone so far as to stab him.

Dorothy smiles gently at Quatre. "I am so glad that you saw through my hard exterior to where I lay hidden." She leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Quatre." She whispers looking into his light blue eyes.

Quatre pulls his fire cat to his chest and hugs her close, a small smile tugging at his lips as he sighs. "It was my pleasure." He answers and uses his fingers to brush through her silken hair.

---

Noin stood in the entrance to the home she had made with Zechs on Earth when they had come back from Mars to hand over the project to a second group of explorers.

There were tears running down her face and fresh blood on her hands. With a harsh, heart broken sob Noin fell to her knees shaking.

"Why...?" A bare whisper before she lifts her head to stare sightlessly at the sky seeking answers where she wouldn't find any. Noin barely stifles another sob.

"Why?!" She asks flinging out her bloody hands and pleading for any reason why this would have happened. Her tears fall faster with grief.

Noin's arms slowly came in and cradled her torso like there was no where else she could be comforted.

Behind her, lying in a large pool of cooling blood was her husband of two years. His sightless eyes staring at her back while his lifeless hand appears to be stretching to comfort her.

Noin shakes her head before her arms drop down to cradle the growing child in her belly. Mourning for a husband and father.

/We were going to be a true family.../ the heartrending thought hits her before her sobs increase.

---

Sally wakes holding her head and gives a small moan at the pain. In fact her whole body aches. "What happened?" She whispers to herself before sitting up and looking around her.

She's in a strange room that has hints of being from her blackest nightmares. Her eyes widen and she gasps before jumping into a defensive stance.

"It's too late for fighting." A familiar voice says from behind her, that she recognizes the voice freezes her blood.

She turns to face the man with the slowness of sheer terror.

"No. You're supposed to be dead." Sally whispers shaking her head.

He smiles. "As long as I have my girls, I will never die." He chuckles and tosses a pile of pictures at her feet. "I am glad to see that your training hasn't been reduced to nothing in my absence."

Sally looked down before going pale and stumbling back from the bloody pictures of Zechs' death.

"No, no!" Her eyes fly up to her tormentor out of desperation. "Please, don't do this to us anymore." She pleads her eyes tearing up with the pain and hopelessness of her situation.

He laughs in her pain, truly enjoying it. "I will not stop until my goal has been met."

Sally shakes her head and holds herself like she's the only true anchor in the turbulent sea she had been throne into.

* * *

So, REVIEW. Please? I love input.


End file.
